I Love To Hate You
by Saint Lucifer-The Damned
Summary: Completely revamped.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters._

_Author's Notes: Welcome back to 'I Love to Hate You'. The plot is still the same basic idea, but it's completely revamped. I have to give credit where credit is due, so let's start so I can get it over with already._

_First and foremost, I have to thank my good friend Petra who encouraged me, at first, to write more. When I looked over the story, I realized I couldn't keep it the way it was. But thanks to her, I went back to work on it. Thank you so much! Send some love her way and check out her story 'Harry Potter and the Final Meeting'._

_Second, I have to make this known. The whole change in the story is due to an old crack-ish fic I wrote a long time ago with a... well, I don't know what she is now to be honest. She played Harry and I was Draco. So, I took some old posts and put them together into the story. I changed a bit here and there, but it's still quite the same. So, for all other purposes, I need to send a thank you to Mel for being a friend a long time ago, and happily writing a story with me. It was a lot of fun, and one day I'd like to think we could do it again._

_Here's to hoping. Enjoy._

_**I Love To Hate You**_

The Houses of Hogwarts have united during the dark times of war. A full frontal assault hasn't happened yet, but everyone is on their guard, waiting. Anticipating the attack to come. Classes resume as usual, except for the obvious lack of students. Many from the House of Slytherin have been removed by parents, a scattered few remain. No one knows what to make of these students. Are they traitors to their bloodlines? Are they placed within the safe walls of the school to report back to their parents, who were obviously in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?

No one knew and everyone was on edge. Teachers watched the hallways between classes, breaking up more than one spontaneous fight. Things were more than tense and nothing could ease the unnerving feeling settling over the school as days and weeks passed.

In the lonely dungeons, deep within the bowels of Hogwarts, one of the only seventh year students left pushed himself off a thickly stuff chintz chair, leaving the eerie shadows from the crackling green fire behind. He couldn't sit around forever, and there was studying to be done with upcoming exams.

He walked the hallways without fear. His family's business was published in the paper every day, and the whispers floated around him no matter where he went. No one tried to attack him or throw insults his way. The rumors just kept floating, but no one made a move.

After he rounded a corner in the hallways on the way to the library, he knocked into something solid and hard, too lost in his own winding thoughts to know what was going on about him.

So many things to memorize, so little time to do it in. There was only so much he could handle at once. But with the Ministry hounding him for publicity, exams and homework, oh, and let's not forget saving the bloody world, he barely had time to sleep. He had to bite the bullet, though. He was the one, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

He was going to go crazy, he knew it. St. Mungo's would be glad to have him.

The worst thing… the most torturous thing had been sorting out recent confusions within himself. It was so hard think that it was true, but it was. He had to keep up appearances and acts, get treated like crap and take it, because if there was anyone around, any small hint of what he was thinking, more people could be in danger. But that was his life. Lives hanging by a thread and he was barely hanging on to them.

Harry paused and started pawing through his bag to get at a scrap of parchment that had an important potion on it that he needed to memorize. He did this as he walked and bumped something that wasn't a wall. He looked up and started to apologize but cut it off and pulled his mouth down into a tight grimace.

Was anyone watching? He couldn't be sure. It wasn't safe.

"Watch it, Malfoy."

Draco looked upon Harry with the same bored, distant distaste that he'd always had. Though, he graced the other boy with the hint of a sneer. He'd left his robes open, hating the things when he didn't have to wear them for class, hands in the pocket of his dark colored slacks, matching the dark blue button up well.

Stopped in his tracks, he said nothing for a moment, looking down at the mop of continually mussed black hair, over his slightly pulled back face, into the green eyes that were enough to give him nightmares when he was truly mad. They were the same color as the _Avada Kadavra_.

But Draco would admit to nothing of the sort. Not the difference in them in public in private, the fears, the hate that wasn't exactly hate, just a mere jealousy.

"I was Potter," he drawled, sounding bored. "It's not my fault the help seems to get under foot. Now if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do in the library."

With that, he walked past Harry, footfalls echoing in the empty corridors. He was slightly nervous (just like every time), would he follow or brush him off? When would it end? Draco knew Harry had bigger matters than him, but every time he inadvertently gave away his destination when they 'bumped into each other', he couldn't help but wonder when Harry would start to really mean the things he said. When he would stop following, when they would finally be at each others throats.

Draco had a feeling he knew the day would come soon, and as he entered the library, he felt a pang of sorrowed defeat. He pulled a random book from a shelf and dropped into a seat in the dusty library. He opened it, but didn't read.

Harry was arguing with himself internally. He needed to study, and Hermione couldn't be found anywhere…

He resigned himself to go to the library too. He needed those notes. It wasn't for any other reason. He wasn't lying about it. There was nothing else for him to do anyways. He might as well, even if that prat was going to be there as well. Harry knew there was another reason, but he wouldn't let it charge to the forefront of his mind.

As he entered the library, he nodded at the continually scowling Madam Pince and went straight to the back section of the library. He knew where best to reference the potions he needed.

Harry grimaced as Draco shoved past. Should he follow? Or not? He did need to look up that damn potion since Hermione was no where to be found. With a sigh, he decided.  
Hey if worst came to worst, he had another excuse for being there.

Harry spun and followed the fading footsteps in the general direction of the library. He was only going to look up the potion. Nothing else. No he wasn't lying to himself. He needed the answer to study. There was no gut feeling compelling him to follow after the blonde headed prat.

But no matter how much he denied it, he knew, buried in the back of his head that there was an ulterior motive.

He pushed the library door open and nodded to Madam Pince who was scowling as usual and headed for the back corner of the library. He knew the best potion references seeing as he had had Hermione hunt them out for him. They were buried in the back under a pile of dust.

And right near Malfoy.

Harry walked right by him, glancing at him from the corner of his eye before continuing to the shelf. _R…R…Ra…Re…where is that bloody book?!_ Harry thought, a frown twisting his lips.

He glanced at Malfoy. No bloody way.

Harry cleared his throat as he scrambled for something to say, his mouth running dry as nothing came to him.

What _do_ you say to your worst enemy when they probably have the book you need?

Draco heard the library doors open, and though he didn't want to get ahead of himself, he felt his breath catch and his heart pick up a bit. Still, it could've been someone else who walked in. He didn't dare turn his head to look. The blonde kept his eyes trained on the words he wasn't reading, flipping a page from time to time.

When he heard a throat clear next to him, he lazily turned his head, leaning back in the rigid chair. And there stood, The Boy Who Lived.

"The beast the Mudblood has running around, got your tongue, Potter?" The blonde sneered, but almost absently. There was no one save for Madam Pince in the place.

No need to be so rude. Just... rude enough. He couldn't help but be a little wary anyway, because what could Harry ever want with him? Mortal enemies, and this would only make it worse, wouldn't it?

It was annoying how miserably limited he was in actions. Had there been absolutely no one else around, he would've kicked out the chair beside him for Harry. Not completely giving in to total politeness, but enough to be civil and drop the scathing remarks.

The Dark Lord ruined that though. He could feel the burned skin on his arm now, as if it were a living thing attached to him. If it had only been the Dark Lord, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. His hate could have true basis. But no... there was still more.

The Order of the Phoenix.

It was more confusing than one could ever imagine. How he was acting was being monitored by two strong forces, both of them able to kill him in an instant if they so chose. Draco had to be careful of every step, possibly every thought. Harry could be his biggest downfall and the other boy wouldn't even know it.

Harry could get him killed. But wasn't it his own fault if it happened? Still, the hollow words were there:

_Harry could get him killed._

_Well that went well…_ Harry sighed to himself. Why did he even bother? For Merlin's sake, couldn't he have just gone to find Hermione? There was no way Draco would ever grow the bloody hell up.

And Harry had no one to tell. He couldn't tell any of his friends. The scathing remarks and years of torture had turned them permanently against anything Malfoy. It wasn't like he could tell Dumbledore. Wouldn't that be a nice conversation. "By the way Professor, I seem to be attracted to a male. And not only any male, but my mortal enemy. What the bloody hell should I do?"

Sirius might have been one to understand. He knows what its like to need a second chance because nobody knows the real truth, but he couldn't tell him either because Malfoy's aunt killed him.

So maybe Sirius wouldn't understand. The nephew of your murderer rarely ranked high on anybody's list of people to give second chances to.

"What was that Malfoy? I could have sworn I saw you mouth moving but heard nothing but the ooze of self-righteousness," Harry commented, running a hand through his unruly hair.

He was sure the line would have been much more self assuring had his stomach not chosen that exact moment to jump into his throat and make his head go light with an inexplicable emotion.

How did Draco do that to him? Not even the Dark Lord—_Wait…did I just call him Draco? Merlin am I in for it this time…_

The blonde watched the other boy intently under the masking gaze of bored hatred. Slivery blue eyes watched the hand run through the hair of the same boy he didn't want to stay away from, but had to. The tension and awkwardness was thick between them, and more than once he'd caught The Boy Who Lived looking at him in classes, in the Great Hall.

None of that mattered though. What did matter was that Harry always followed him. It'd been a long time since he could place his entire life on anything (in all honesty, never before could he do such a thing), but he was doing it now.

Draco shut the book he'd been 'reading', sliding it across the table towards Harry.

"Studying lost its appeal," he said dryly with a roll of his eyes. Meaning that Harry had caused the sudden leave. "Here. For the N.E.W.T.s, page 304."

The blonde took his leave, seeming to careless about Harry turning to the page he'd suggested or not. In actuality, his heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to explode. Once out of the library, he sighed heavily and headed back towards the Dungeons.

He'd left a note for Harry in the book. Now he would just have to wait in the corridor mentioned tonight to see if he would show up.

Draco wasn't sure if he wanted him to or not.

Harry watched the blonde leave with the same snide smile. "Well good then, maybe he'll fail and waste his fortune, and end up in a cardboard box in the street," Harry muttered to himself, hating every word he said.

But it was what he was used to. Habit. A bad habit at that.

Harry gave a dejected sigh and plopped into the seat where the book was. Sure, he wanted to book, but was it worth it? Couldn't he have just grabbed another book and sat down? No he had to scare Draco off and be left alone with the nasty old Madam Pince.

Harry grabbed the dust laden cover of the book and threw it open. What page had Draco said? 30…something. Harry shrugged. How would Draco even know what Harry needed? Probably hexed the page anyway.

Harry flipped through the pages as he looked for the potion. "Here it is," he murmured as he dropped the rest of the pages and a slip of parchment slid out between the nearby pages. Out of curiosity, Harry stuck a finger between the pages where the note was stuck and opened it.

It was page 304.

Harry slowly picked up the paper and turned it over to see the precise handwriting of the blonde who had just left. It was so unlike his own messy scrawl.

_Astronomy tower. Midnight. Be there Potter._

He even sounded stuck up in his messages. Harry had half been hoping the note was for someone else, but it was his last name written there on the end.

Harry bit his lip slightly and tucked the note into his pocket before slamming the book (earning a nasty glance from Madam Pince) and hurrying out of the library.

_Author's Notes: End of chapter one. I'm doing this one in my spare time. And it takes a lot of copying and pasting, editing and going over to make sure it all flows. So, I can't tell you when the next update will be, but I hope people enjoy it out there. _

_Drop me a line._

_SL_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: JK rules the world and the warped minds of Potter fans everyone. But let's give her a big round of applause for getting the world to read again!_

_Author's Notes: Alright, let's thank my friend Petra (AnkouBlake) for continually bugging me about this fic. Running on five hours of sleep from yesterday afternoon and still going strong, she still managed to get me to make another chapter. So here it is. Go check out her fic and send her some love._

_Again, a thanks to my old friend Mel. Here's top hoping for better times to come._

_Enjoy!_

_**I Love to Hate You**_

"Is everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Muggle Studies essay to ask Harry the same question for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Hermione. I'm bloody fine! Will you stop asking me that?!" Harry snapped back.

"Oi, Harry. Relax mate. Hermione is just worried 'cause you've been staring at the fire like a pack of Death Eaters are about to pop out and blow your bloody brains out," Ron piped up around his fifth chocolate frog.

"Please Ron, swallow before you open your mouth next time," Hermione chastised before turning back to Harry. "But he is right Harry. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Mione, I'm fine," Harry said meekly before adding, "and sorry for snapping at you, I'm just worn out."

_Worn out my arse_ he thought bitterly as he ran his hand over the small piece of parchment still in his pocket.

"I think I'm just gonna go take a walk," He said, rising off the couch and heading towards the boys staircase.

"Alright Harry, but please, be careful," Hermione said to his retreating form, worry etched in her brow.

When he had left the common room, Ron turned to Hermione with raised eyebrows, "Where do you suppose he'll go? It's nearly midnight."

Hermione shrugged and watched as the portrait hole swung open and shut again. Harry was gone under the guise of his invisibility cloak.

He slipped out quietly, confusing the poor Fat Lady in her sleep as she swung open. This was insane. He couldn't believe he was going up to the astronomy tower after hours. And for what? Malfoy. He wasn't worth Harry's time. Still… why was he going?

Harry trudged up the steps of the astronomy tower with his mind cluttered with all sorts of thought, the first and foremost being Dra—Malfoy. He threw open the door and pulled off the cloak, scanning the tower for any sign of Malfoy and when seeing none, Harry sighed. He had been duped.

"About bloody time, Potter," Draco said scathingly, announcing his presence as he slammed the door behind the dark haired boy. The very boy who was his mortal enemy. His best chance at living, his worst possible choice to continue living. This boy was a walking contradiction in his life, and a figure that was never far from his thoughts, day or night.

He leaned against the door, arms crossed. He was out of his robes entirely, dressed in plain jeans and a black t-shirt that fit his form. Cool silvery blue eyes gazed at Harry without any emotion whatsoever. The blond pushed himself away from the door, crossing the distance to face Harry. Draco stared him directly in the eyes, then searched his face for a few silent moments.

"Potter," he drawled, smirking slightly, almost dangerously. "Your brains must be scrambled from that scar. You actually came."

How much trust could one person possibly put in a foe like Draco? He'd gone all the way up to a secluded tower at night and placed himself in possible grave danger.

For all Harry knew, Draco could just sidle him up to a window and... oops. There goes The Boy Who Lived.

"Tell me, Potter… what, exactly, do you think of me?" he asked, staring the other boy down.

Harry grimaced as Draco approached him, his face entirely to close. Well it wasn't really. Harry enjoyed the gentle pressure of Draco's breath as it blew softly against his face. His ice blue eyes sparkling in the dim evening light as his skin glowed in the pale moonlight.

Harry took a deep breath before answering. "The truth, Malfoy? I think that you are a bloody egomaniac who can't get enough of his own voice. You depend on your father's fortune to get places. I think you're bloody despicable," Harry spat.

The rest of his answer, however, was suppressed by sheer willpower. _But you're also so much more than you let on. Like how you smooth your hair when you think no one is watching, making sure it has the same appearance of perfection as the rest of your life. How you bite your lip when you think. How you are really good at potions, but play the part of a despondent prat who gets by on favoritism. How you're so perfect, but not in the way people think…_

Harry shook his head slightly to clear the crazy thoughts from his head. Had he really thought all that? Had he really noticed all those minor detail that no one bothered to care about?

Merlin! What the hell was wrong with him?

Then Harry asked the single most trouble causing question known to the wizarding world.

"Why?"

"Bloody little prat," Draco muttered. No need to speak loudly, they were close together after all.

The blond's smirk turned into a thin smile. Almost predatorial, though wanning. He had the urge to move closer and closer towards the other boy, forcing him back farther and farther until he was up tight against the wall. He wouldn't be able to run then.

"Potter," Draco drawled, a slight hissing edge to it. "Come now, we both know what I am. A Slytherin, a traitor, a supporter... Houses united or not, it won't make this go away."

He turned his burned forearm up. He knew that Harry had already known about it. If not for the time he paralyzed him on the train when he was wearing his cloak, Draco might've thought it was a well kept secret.

He watched Harry closely. "Worried, Potter? Are you finally worried that you've made a mistake in coming? That I'll do you in? Is your heart racing yet?"

His voice was growing softer and softer, and indeed he was inching closer and closer.

Harry resisted the urge to bite his lip. He couldn't show his doubt. He couldn't show any weakness.

"Actually, I think you need a breath mint," Harry quipped with a slight smirk on his face.

He couldn't help but poke fun at Malfoy. It was fun. Besides, whenever Malfoy got angry, his mouth screwed up in frustration and his cheeks flushed pink. It was a very comical sight.

"But that's just my opinion. If your little pug-faced girlfriend like sucking a nasty smelling face, that's her issue," Harry said with a slight shrug.

Everyone knew that Malfoy and Parkinson weren't dating, but they were the butt of everyone's jokes. Who wouldn't want to make fun of the over obsessive, ugly girl chasing the 'most wanted' boy in Hogwarts who wouldn't give her a second glance? Until he was horny that is.

The blond's one hand curled into a fist. No matter what he planned on doing tonight, he wasn't against hitting anyone.Draco cleared his throat, though it sounded more like a little growl, and felt his face flush. The pale skin didn't hide it well.

"Let me just lay it out then, Potter, since you seem to insist on being a prat," the blonde said. "I'm also-"

The door behind them sounded like it was about to open. Draco looked quickly behind him at the door. Yes, the knob was wiggling a bit. Someone was coming.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, a glint of fear in his eyes. He took Harry with him to a corner of room, the heaviest shadowed one, though it wouldn't do much.

If he was caught within the same vicinity as Harry alone at night, he didn't want to think of what could happen...

Draco was still facing Harry (who he had indeed pushed up against a wall).

"Potter," he hissed. "Use that damn-"

He fell silent as the door started to open.

Harry thudded into the wall and muffled a grunt. That was going to leave a mark…not that he minded.

Harry heard Malfoy begin to tell him to use the cloak, but Harry was already a step ahead of him, pulling it over the two of them, shrouding them into nothing. "Already two steps ahead of you," Harry breathed softly.

His eyes watched the door push open as the crazy old Professor Sinistra amble in with a class of second years. He should have known. They shouldn't be too long since the second year class rarely spent time actually mapping the sky. It was probably more of a quiz. Like a 'what stage of the moon cycle are we in?' and 'is Jupiter visible at this time?' Dumb stuff.

Even so, it was going to stretch out. Time would most likely stand still leaving Harry and Malfoy stuck in an awkward, very close, very…nice position anyway. Malfoy never seemed very threatening anymore without his two cronies and his dad locked up. Harry could tell something had changed when they came back for their final year at Hogwarts. It was a good change he had decided.

There were, as always, insults thrown back and forth as well as a few hexes and pranks, but there seemed to be done in a less belligerent way, if that was possible.

Draco blinked, glancing over his shoulder for a moment. He could still see out but... they couldn't see in? For a brief moment, he wished he'd paid attention in class when they had gotten to the differences between invisibility potions and invisibility cloaks. He assumed it was slightly the same though.

He looked back at Harry, almost sighing in relief, but instead made his face flat and lack any emotion.

"Thanks, Potter," he muttered softly, barely a whisper.

The class flooded in and Draco braced his arms which were above Harry's shoulders. He was just too nervous. Jumpy.

"But... I thought you should know," he murmured, but was bumped forward by a second year and forced into Harry, their lips meeting.

A blond second year boy looked behind him. His mate turned to question him.

"Nothin'... but I swear something hit me and made a noise," the boy said.

"Probably Peeves," his friend said. The boy agreed.

Draco couldn't move since the kid was still behind him. That was a good reason.

Harry blinked once at the pressure of Malfoy's lips against his. It was then his mind started racing

_Bloody hell…I'm in the astronomy tower after hours, hidden under an invisibility cloak with my mortal enemy and I'm kissing him and for Merlin's sake I don't give a damn!_ he thought, quite befuddled, yet finally feeling everything was right.

Harry let his eyelids slip over his eyes, afraid to do much else, for as much as Harry had thought about this happening, not that he would ever admit it to anyone and usually not to himself, it was Malfoy's reaction he was worried about.

Harry thought himself stupid for ever thinking Malfoy would bat for the other team after seeing him snog every girl in the whole damn school. Harry didn't even consider it himself until that horrible day in Madame Puddifoots' with Cho. Of course his short fling with Ginny last year meant something to him too, but he could never stop his heart from racing whenever Draco entered the room.

It was then, though, when all the years of fighting and all the years of hatred came into play. Malfoy was the lap dog of the Dark Lord. When Voldemort said jump, Malfoy would say how high, then grovel for another command. Malfoy was the very person that Harry feared would betray him someday.

But didn't everyone deserve a second chance? Harry knew he would have given his left eye for a second chance several times, so couldn't he give that to Malfoy? Maybe he really wanted to see him to form a truce this evening (which he was doing a hell of a job of at this particular moment). Or maybe he was doing it as a lie to trap Harry for the old hag who wouldn't die.

It was in that moment Harry decided to lean into the kiss slightly, moving their lips closer, but no so much so that it was too noticeable and could easily be explained.

After all, second chances could only be given once and he had defeated Voldemort how many times now?

Draco's eyes widened when he saw Harry's close, but only slightly. The blond didn't know what to think. After all, if you had accidentally been forced into kissing your mortal enemy, who was a guy, and was one of the most famous wizards of your time, you'd be a little shocked too.

He hadn't really taken Harry for a poof though.

The youngest Seeker in his house, a good friend, not overly surrounded by female friends, not drowned in testosterone. The blond would've sworn he was straight, but the slight press back against him...

No one could see them, no one could ever find out. Which meant no one would believe a word of it if it ever got out. Just once... just once he could pretend his life wasn't on the line, and for what really?

He didn't even know anymore.

But... he still couldn't let go of his guard. Draco didn't push for anything more than what has occurred naturally. It felt like it would never end, but all too soon he heard the approval of the professor and the mutterings about 'Uranus' as the classes filtered out slowly.

How long before Harry would notice?

Harry waited until he heard the door click before pushing Draco off him, not missing the irony of the class' conversation. Old Harry said to wipe his lips with his sleeve, spit, and hex Draco something terrible. Now, he avoided Malfoy's steely gaze and pulled the cloak off of them.

What had just happened? Why did he do that? Harry's mind spun with questions he would never be able to answer. He knew it too.

But the one question that he knew was about to be answered was how Malfoy would respond. He couldn't do anything before for fear of being discovered in the life threatening position, but now, when they were alone again, Malfoy could kill him without a second thought then shove him off the tower letting everyone think it was some sort of suicide.

After all, just because Malfoy hadn't killed him earlier, didn't mean wouldn't now.

Draco tripped backwards a step or so, letting the cloak fall from around them. He wiped the shock immediately from his face, glaring at Harry as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, scowling. He almost softened up as he watched Harry become awkward.

"Don't get any ideas, Potter," he sneered.

The blond unwillingly let his face turn into one of almost weasel-like glee.

"Oooh, little Potter the Poof? Should've seen it coming," he gave a dark chuckle. "Wait until they all hear about this..."

Or, something even better.

"But, Potter... I'll make you a deal," Draco said, smirking. "Meet me in front of the entrance to the Dungeons every night from now on... and you're little secret is safe."

Harry glared at him. "As I recall almighty prince of Slytherin scum," Harry spat out sarcastically, "it was you who initiated the whole unpleasant exchange. If anyone here is a ponce: it's you."

Harry threw back his head in a sadistic laugh, "I'm sorry I didn't stare into your _lovely_ eyes the whole damn time, but you can't expect me to actually _look_ at you when you…" Harry balked, "kissed me."

It was true though. Who would look into their arch nemesis' eyes when forced into a kiss with them? Gross. Sure, maybe Harry enjoyed it, but Draco didn't have to know it.

"So, the way I see it is I don't need to meet you anywhere. Especially by the dungeons," Harry said with cool logic.

"Now, now, now, Potter," he drawled in a slick manner. "You have to admit that I can't exactly walk up to Gryffindor Tower, now can I?"

Draco crossed his arms, looking as though he had any comment to battle anything Harry could throw at him. In actuality, he was grasping at straws here. This was a very fragile moment. If he couldn't get Harry to agree, everything was basically lost and then the war would come and...

Okay, he was getting ahead of himself now.

"Besides, I told you to come up here to tell you something, but it's a little late, and I'd prefer not to be interrupted," he said primly.

Harry sighed and glared at Malfoy out of the corner of his eyes, his body half facing the window, half facing Malfoy.

"So what you're saying is you want me to meet you tomorrow night by the dungeons so you can get your beauty sleep tonight?" Harry asked.

Sounded innocent enough. Besides, there were less explanations for a death there and there were always Prefects within screaming distance.

Still it confused Harry. Why would Draco have anything this private to tell him? Everything told Harry to be cautious and just the bastard and leave, but he couldn't...

"That's exactly right," Draco agreed. "I do prefer looking presentable during classes... unlike some people."

The blond looked at Harry in an exasperated manner. A 'hurry up let's go' look. He was impatient, he wanted an answer and seriously, if Harry argued against he, he wasn't sure what he could argue with.

"So, Potter, you down at the Dungeons tomorrow night? It'll be a little more private than having little underlings push me and make me do such disgusting things," Draco said, frowning slightly. "Also... you didn't deny anything except being averse to kissing me. Not guys in general."

The same could've been said for him though, couldn't it? Bloody hell.

Harry mulled it over as he looked out the window, refusing to make eye contact with Malfoy.

If anyone found out he would be killed in gruesome ways only to be resurrected and killed again. But his curiosity was piqued. It was too late for reason.

"Alright Malfoy, but if any word of this gets out, don't be surprised if everyone starts thinking you're a ponce," Harry said.

With that he pulled the cloak up and over his head and swept out the door.

_Author's Notes: End of the second chapter. Alright, the next few chapters will take a while because this fic was originally written for our own amusement, which means it's full of crack. So, now that the heavy stuff is kinda done with, there's a lot of editing I have to do to make it presentable to you guys._

_Drop me a line._

_SL_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine._

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of update... whatever faceless beings that read this. I dunno. Anyways, the plot is moving bit by bit. I like suspence and drama, and I'm kind of making these chapters to fit that. Why? Because I like it that way. I could've made this chapter longer, but I liked that last sentence._

_Alright, again, thanks to my friend Petra (AnkouBlake) for calling me today and relieving the tortuous bordom of accomplishing nothing and reminding me I needed to work on this. Go check out her fic "Harry Potter and the Final Meeting". Leave her some love, since it's a waaaaay better fic than mine, but for some reason, she loves it. I have no idea why, but she does._

_And, as usual, blah blah blah thanks to Mel blah blah blah writing a long time ago blah._

_So, even though this chapter is a little short, I hope whoever reads it beside Petra can enjoy it. I'll try to work on it more, but my Word is acting funny and whatnot. It's on the list of things to fix, I swear._

_Enjoy!_

**_I Love to Hate You_**

Harry found himself again in another position he shouldn't've been in. It left him wondering how he got himself into these messes. The dungeons were dark and dank, and he was leaning against a stone wall enjoying the cool feel of it. It kept his mind off of things to come. Legs crossed at the ankle, he kept his hands in his pockets, the cloak close at hand just in case.

Ron and Hermione were out patrolling around here. The occasional ghost and maybe a teacher, but for the most part he was safe. Sure, if he did get caught, it would be a worse punishment because his friends did do their job, but the risk wasn't as high because his friends were on the job. He sighed, getting a bit bored waiting around.

Draco's footfalls were quiet echoes from the dark corridor. He spoke softly before giving Potter the chance to runaway or hide.

"Do they always do that, Potter?" His voice was soft as he came up next to the other boy. "The Mudblood and Weasel. I could've sworn one of them was about to have their face sucked off."

Disgusting. No one needed to see something like that. Now he'd be having nightmares for ages. He kept a reminder to avoid their patrol area when he had to do his. Or maybe give them a surprise.

Harry gave a tight smile as he spoke, "They think no one knows, but it's as obvious as the crook on Snivellus' nose."

He hadn't told anyone, because it was their choice when, and if, they wanted to tell anyone about it. I wasn't his business to go around and let out other people's private lives. Harry just wished they would tell him. Every time he asked about it, they were able to lie to him so easily he couldn't find a single thing to fault them on without letting them know he'd seen them.

It was the only time Ron didn't turn as red as his hair and sputter.

"Watch your mouth, Potter," Draco snapped. That was his godfather, after all.

"Then you watch yours," Harry retorted. "Anyway. What's this big thing you have to tell me so desperately?"

Draco sighed. Well this was a wonderful start, wasn't it? They were already getting on each other's nerves. He decided to just get to the point. Which didn't work so well right here. He crossed his arms loosely, looking the other boy over with the corner of his lips slightly upturned. How brave he was. Coming, yet again, to a secluded, dark area to meet his mortal enemy.

How very interesting.

"Potter, why don't we take this inside to more private areas?" he asked, walking a few steps down the corridor where the Slytherin entrance to the Prefect rooms were.

Now Harry felt himself lose composure. "Why could be more private than a dark hallway, Malfoy?"

Harry could name quite a few. He just didn't like any of them that came to mind.

"Is something wrong with right here?" Harry demanded. "You have this _private_ place charmed or something you couldn't do in the hallway?"

That snide little tone was starting to grate on Draco's nerves. He sighed quietly, hands on his hips as he looked at Harry. He was really starting to push it. For Merlin's sake, there was a war going on! Sure, the battle hadn't erupted yet, but the Death Eater attacks increasing, the safety measure rising, shifts of power in well known families and businesses… Could the Boy-Who-Lived really be this soft in the head?

"Stop arguing with me, Potter," he commanded. "You want to know what I have to say. You showed up, didn't you? If you want to know, we do it on my terms. And my terms are we take the conversation somewhere else."

There was a bust of an ugly ancient wizard placed on a podium near Draco. All you had to do was say the password to it, and it would move the stone wall and lead to the Prefect common room, and the separate House Prefect rooms. Really, he wanted to get inside sooner. He didn't know what could be listening.

"Or… maybe you want to kill me," Harry said, not really believing his own words.

Draco rolled his eyes at the other boy. "Some Auror you'll be, Potter. Any Unforgivable can be traced back to the source, and if you think anyone here wouldn't be able to get to me right away if I did do it, you're not all that bright. But, I guess we all knew that."

The blond turned to the bust, muttering something and the wall behind it slid back revealing the common room where the Prefect suites connected. Harry was just being ridiculous now, and he wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

Harry said nothing to the harsh words, watching the other boy as he looked into the revealed room. There was no arguing that he wouldn't follow. This arrogant ass of a pureblood drone had something about him that Harry couldn't just pretend wasn't there. From the sleek silvery blond hair, to the ice hard grey of his eyes, even that pretentious smirk on his face.

"Coming, Potter?" the smooth voice of the Slytherin interrupted his train of thought.

Harry joined Draco in entering the common room with a disgruntled mutter of, "Lead the way."

_Author's Notes: Awesome good times, right? Smug little bastard and an unselfish stubborn git, right? I have no idea what half the British slang is, seriously. XD It's like the Austin Powers movie where Austin and his dad start talking real fast and there's subtitles underneath and then it's just question marks until we get to 'shat on a turtle!'_

_Yeeeeeeeeah..._

_Anyways, if anyone out there are Metal fans and all the subtitles that entails, or anyone who's friends with a metalhead and you just don't see the appeal, pick up the book 'Lords of Chaos', the newest edition. I borrowed it from a friend, and while I don't understand Metal any better (I still can't see the different between Death and Black... they're still screaming and playing raw), the stories of these crazy fuckers are interesting as hell, man._

_It's better than a murder mystery. Why? Because they've all killed at least one person, or themselves! Or burned a church... or screwed a corpse... or ate a piece of someone's brain... It gives you the history on Metal and it's really crazy shit. Random, I know, but I had to stop reading to do this, so shush and pick up the book if you're looking for something interesting._

_And it's got a lot of people from Norwegia! Norway. XD That's what I call it to piss of the friend who lent me the book. It's a fun word to say. Nor-we-ge-a. Say it!_

_Next chapter will probably be a while. Leave a reply if you feel so inclined._

_SL_


End file.
